


No Shame

by Polka



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第四季背景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

这和他们说好的不太一样。  
事实上，这比他答应Ian的要多太多了，Mickey抬头看着自己手腕上的绳结，又瞥了眼伏在他腿间的、正饶有兴趣地注视着他刚被舔过的部位的家伙。他只答应了可以随时随地给这家伙口活，并不包括这些随时随地的性爱、捆绑游戏和假阴茎，也不包括那娘娘腔得让他起鸡皮疙瘩的紫色丁字裤和带着绒毛的肛塞。  
他曾经想过和Ian试试道具，但现在他发现自己并不喜欢这个。他只想要单纯的、粗暴的、汗淋淋的性爱，想要红毛小子像台发动机一样干他，而不是把一堆东西塞进他的身体，再用半瓶润滑剂把他搞得像个湿漉漉的小婊子。  
他从没有答应过这个，那天在Ian的房间里，或是那之后，他都没有答应过。  
但Ian交了些朋友——在他上班的那鬼地方，Mickey也不知道所谓的“他们”是谁，或许是哪个在酒吧门口卖屁眼的娘娘腔，也或许是某个阴毛都发灰了的有钱老头——“他们”似乎给了Ian不少启发，他不知道在出走这段时间Ian到底是和多少混蛋上了床——光是想Ian穿着条遮不住屁股的闪光短裤在别人身上跳大腿舞的画面就令Mickey够受了，但是他还是能感觉到这家伙变了——有些部分被隐藏起来，有些他所不熟悉的东西显现出来——其中大部分又被应用在了他的身上。他可从不知道自己有他妈这么多的敏感带，只是被随便逗弄一下就能叫得像个娘们儿。

Ian的手指抵着他，冰凉黏滑的液体被那圆润的指尖送进去。  
那感觉让Mickey忍不住压低嗓子呻吟了一声。  
他被捆得死死的，仰面躺在床上，张着腿。Ian在早餐时间给他看了那根粗得要命的硅胶玩意。  
“我想看你用这个。”Ian说，“Fiona今天不在，Lip也不会回来，我们去他的房间。”  
说话时候他们就坐在餐桌边上，Mickey在喝咖啡。他装着麦片的碗旁就放着Ian不知从哪儿搞来的这些鬼东西。  
Ian盯着他，一脸似笑非笑的样子。  
他想把这些对付婊子的玩意儿从窗口扔出去，再送Ian一根中指，告诉他自己不是他的贱货。  
上一次他就应该这样做了，俱乐部里不知道哪个傻逼顾客送了Ian一套紫色内衣（如果他知道是谁，一定去一枪毙了他）而Ian执意让他穿上的那一次，他不愿意回想自己撅着屁股穿着丁字裤像条狗一样跪在地板上被Ian上的样子，当Ian让他背对着自己趴下的时候，他觉得自己耳朵根热得发烫，眼眶里有眼泪要滚落。  
好吧，他就是个娘娘腔，Ian Gallagher的私人婊子。  
他没法对他说不，因为他还记得上一次自己惹恼他之后发生了什么。  
他用了一个星期找遍了城里的每个角落，才确定那家伙是真的走了。他打他电话，每天给他发三条短信，但没有人回复。半夜里他睡不着觉，想着Ian会被送去哪里。电视上才报道有个在阿富汗的蠢蛋被地雷炸断了腿。当兵？去当兵的都是些傻逼。  
白天他把自己关在厕所里，以免任何人看见他那副失魂落魄的样子。  
他告诉自己，如果Ian回来，他愿意为他做任何事情。任何事情。只要这家伙回来。

所以Mickey用鼻子哼了一声，低头继续喝咖啡。  
如果Ian Gallagher要看他用假老二操自己，他就自己把这玩意儿塞进屁股里。

除此之外，一切倒是都好得很。  
他就住在这儿，Gallagher家里，不用整天对着他那俄罗斯老婆，他老爹还在监狱，一时半会出不来，如果憋不住和人打一架，大概两三年都能乖乖待在那儿，而他，每天早晨醒过来就能看见Ian的睡脸。  
清晨总有溜阳光从窗帘缝里钻进来，正好照在床头，照得那家伙的红头发好像快要燃烧起来，Mickey可以看见他白皙皮肤底下的细血管，还能嗅到他的海洋香型的沐浴露残留的香味。  
Ian没有阻止他从铺着床单的地板上转移到那张窄得几乎无法挤下两个人的床上。有时候醒过来，Mickey能感觉到自己整个人都紧贴着Ian，小兄弟兴奋地充着血。而他的手总是搭在Ian身上——不是拥抱，但抓得紧紧的，那令他感觉自己娘爆了。一定是因为天气太冷，而红毛小子身上总是热哄哄的，Mickey是这么告诉自己。  
总的来说，他大概有点喜欢这样的日子，喜欢变成Ian生活里的一部分，甚至那几个聒噪的Gallagher家的小鬼头他都觉得没那么讨人厌了。  
他想要待在这儿。

Ian像摆弄玩具一样摆弄他，等到他终于进来时，Mickey觉得自己已经麻木得感觉不到什么了。他高潮了两次，当然不包括昨天晚上Ian在床上帮他手淫的那一次——他不得不咬住嘴唇以防自己不小心发出什么丢脸的声音——Ian的两个弟弟就睡在对面，天知道他们什么时候会醒过来，发现他们哥哥在用手指干一个男人。射精时Mickey紧攥着Ian的背心，把它揉得又潮又皱，然后他钻进被子里帮Ian口交，吞下了所有的温热液体。  
他不知道Ian是怎么回事。那副已经快发育成熟的身体里似乎总储存着用不完的旺盛精力。  
但如果这样他就不会去和俱乐部的娘娘腔和老头们鬼混，或是板着脸叫他出去，那Mickey就觉得物有所值。

绳结不知不觉间松脱了下来，Mickey叹了口气，扭了扭手腕，伸手去搂Ian的肩膀。刚感觉到潮湿皮肤底下那收紧的结实肌肉，他就又硬了。  
这家伙大概在他们早晨的咖啡里掺了什么催情剂。否则他不会这样，跟个荡妇似的在红毛小子身下扭动，让他轮着用假阴茎和老二操他，还叫得像个娘们。  
在他精疲力竭地射完第三次的时候Ian停下来看着他笑，老二依旧又热又硬，杵在他屁股里。  
“操你妈的，笑个屁……”他喘着气恶狠狠地骂回去，但话还没说完，就被堵住了嘴唇。  
他干脆啃了上去。

 

fin.


End file.
